Paper Boys and Mafia Bosses
by Canada-Matthew
Summary: Matthew Williams was the seller of newspapers on a corner in front of a bar. One day he sells one of his papers to the infamous mafia boss, Ivan Braginski.
1. The day that started it all

In the year of 1925, the city of Chicago was littered with gunfire, adultery, and murder. Mob bosses ruled the streets with one rule: eat or be eaten. Some where more vicious than others, but none more so than the infamous Ivan J. Braginski, the leader of the Russian mafia. He ran his men like a dictator and was feared like the boogie man.

That day, he walked down the sidewalks to a family owned pub, strutting larger than life with a cigar hanging from his lips.

At that same moment, in front of that same pub, was a boy by the name of Matthew Williams. He stood outside selling newspapers to any passerby that he could.

Matthew was just a regular paper boy that, not really known to him, was connected to one of the higher ups in a mafia rivaling Ivan's, due to his best friend Gilbert Beilschmidt. His only known relative, Alfred F. Jones, was a private investigator to anyone that would hire him. As the two of them, they lived a pretty decent life. Whenever Al couldn't find a case, they still had a fairly steady income from Matthew's papers.

The large man took notice to the paper boy, slim, pale, and cute that he was. He was someone he would definitely enjoy toying with. Ivan stopped in front of him, pulling the cigar away from his lips before giving him his most charming smile.

"How much?"

"Two dollars sir" he said. "Would you like to buy one?" Unfortunately, not many people wanted to buy a newspaper that day.

"Not particularly" he answered honestly, giving him a grin before putting the cigar back in his mouth. "But to do a cutie like you a favor, I'll buy one." He said, reaching into the inside of his coat to pull out a large leather wallet. He opened it up and frowned upon seeing its contents.

"Bad luck, kid-I don't have any small bills….Say, I'm headed into this pub here. How about I buy you couple of drinks to make change?"

"I-I guess that would be alright…." He answered hesitantly. It wasn't like he was going to miss any sells, and he was thirsty.

The large man chuckled and wrapped an arm around the smaller male's shoulders, escorting him inside the bar. "You act like I'm going to eat you~"

"I know you're not going to…..I just don't really know you." He replied honestly.

"I could change that if you like~" The man said with a playful voice, thick with a Russian accent. He looked around for an empty booth. Finding one in the corner of the bar, he ignored any looks they were receiving and headed over there.

Matt shrugged and followed, sitting down across from him. Ivan propped himself up on his elbow, putting out his half-finished cigar in the clay ash tray.

"What will you be drinking?" he asked.

"Uh, just a lemonade" he replied.

Chuckling, he waved down a nervous looking waitress to take their orders.

"Y-yes, Mr. Ivan? What will it be?" she asked hesitantly.

"A virgin citrus and a sazerac with whiskey on the rocks."

She nodded and ran off to get the drinks.

"You know, they say you can tell a lot about a man depending on what he drinks." He said conversationally.

"Oh really? Like what?" he asked, interested.

"Well-many things." He started. "They say you can tell how kind one is, how humble, how well they can fight…how good they are in bed." He joked.

Matt blushed slightly at that. "So what does yours say about you?"

He raised an eyebrow before grinning. He decided to mess with the kid, since he had no idea who he was.

"Well, it says that I'm hardworking, sly, and undeniably charming." He said with a fox-like grin as the waitress returned with their drinks and left again immediately.

"And what does mine say about me?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"I do" He said as the both took sips of their drinks.

"You asked for it. Yours says you're shy, really reserved, possibly gay, and definitely a virgin."

His eyes widened. "How did you know all that?"

The Russian raised both of his eyebrows before throwing his head back to roar with laughter. "You're very…. Honest" He said to the other's unspoken question of why he was laughing.

"Say….I haven't gotten your name yet, have I?"

"Oh, I guess not. I'm Matthew Williams" he said, extending out his hand.

Reaching out to grab his hand firmly, he smiled. "Ivan Braginski."

A large Hispanic man then appeared at their booth. Ivan stood up and started talking to him in quite tones.

The next thing Matthew knew, there were gun shots going off all around him. Ivan flipped the table onto its side and grabbed the young blonde by the waist to pull him against his chest.

The gun shots continued to go off, with Ivan and the other man peaking over the table to return fire.

Suddenly, all was quite. The two of them had managed to kill who knows how many men, all by themselves. Standing up, Ivan stared down at the now frightened boy.

"I'm afraid things are only going to get worse for you" he said in almost a regretful voice. He grabbed a handkerchief from out of his suit pocket and reached into his coat to pull out a bottle of clear liquid. Taking out the cork, he poured some of the unknown liquid onto the handkerchief and held it up against Matthew's mouth and nose.

"Sorry kid"

Frantically, he tried to push away Ivan's arm with all his strength, but the other was too strong. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Ivan's face. Things were never going to be the same for either of them again.


	2. Things get Complicated

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story! I appreciate it so much! It's what encourages me to keep writing!**

**Now, before I start actually writing out chapter 2, I decided to tell you all how I came up with this story. Fell free to skip ahead to the actual story, I honestly don't care.**

**It all started when my girlfriend and I went to the state fair with a bunch of friends in cosplay. I was Canada, wearing my red hoodie and I had decided to wear my dad's Newsboy. My girlfriend, AKA my Russia, was wearing a suit jacket type thing. Because of the hat, the entire day she called me a paper boy and I called her a member of the mafia. Of course, us being the way we are, we started to roleplay as Canada being an innocent paper boy and Russia being a member of the mafia.**

**The second reason this story came to be is because, about a month before the deadline, I realized I hadn't submitted any fanfics for the fanfiction contest at my local anime convention. My hardest part writing the stories I wanted to submit was the word limit. I only had 1,000 words to complete the story. And then I realized that I had a story that was pretty much written, all I had to do was pull out my phone and write down our roleplay, taking out a few details to make it fit with the word limit.**

**And that is how I wrote chapter 1 of Paper Boys and Mafia Bosses~**

**Now all I have to do is try and remember most of the roleplay and I have quite a bit of story ahead of me XD**

_**~*~*~* Now on to the part you've most been waiting for, Chapter 2! *~*~*~**_**  
><strong> 

Matthew woke up tied to a bed in a room he had never been in before. Almost instantly, all his memories of what had happened came rushing back. To say he was scared would be an understatement. He had just been kidnapped and was tied to a bed! He had no idea what he was in for with these people. For all he knew, he may be killed soon. That thought made him even more frightened.

He heard something moving in the corner of the room and instantly looked over there. There _he_ was. Ivan Braginski.

"So you're awake now, da?" he asked with that almost child like voice of his. Matt didn't say anything.

The giant of a man pulled out one of his cigars and started smoking before heading over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Look kid, you've seen some things you weren't supposed to. That's why I brought you here."

"W-who are you really?" Matthew stuttered out.

Ivan smirked at this. "I told you the truth. I'm Ivan Braginski. Don't you ever read those papers you sell?"

Matt just shook his head.

"Didn't think so. Maybe you should start. Then you would know that I'm the Russian mafia boss."

At this, Matthew's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Ivan chuckled. "What? Didn't think you would ever meet a mafia boss? Well now you have. And as of now, you belong to me until I decide to let you free."

"H-how long will that be?" He asked hesitantly. He really did not want to make this guy mad. It might just cost him his life."

"Depends on how good of a little pet you can be." And he walked out of the room.

~~~~*RusCan!*~~~~

Matthew spent the next few days stuck in that room. He was untied from the bed so he could walk around the room, but his door was looked from the outside. Every night, Ivan would come in and try and talk to him. Just small, meaningless conversations. Matt wasn't sure why he did this, but it probably had something to do with making him feel 'comfortable' with the situation he was in. Ivan would then spend the night sleeping in a chair over in the corner of the room, leaving Mattie with a bed all to himself.

After about a week of this, Ivan actually came and talked to him during the day.

"You've been a good pet, so I'll make a deal with you"

"What k-kind of deal?" He asked, not sure if he could trust a deal with a mafia boss.

"You're going to do some jobs for me."

Matt hesitated even more at this. What kind of jobs could he do for a Russian mafia boss? He didn't even want to think of some of the jobs he had his other people do.

Ivan must have noticed his apprehension, because he said, "You don't have to worry, малютка, I won't make you do anything to make you loose that innocence of yours."

"Then… what will you have me do?"

"There is a party tonight that I have to attend. You are coming with me."

"What kind of party?"

"One of my… colleagues is having a little get-together at a speakeasy."

"Do I get a choice in this?"

"Nyet."

Matthew sighed. "So then, what do I get out of this? You said this was a deal."

"So I did. You complete so many jobs for me, and I will let you go."

"Y-you will?" He asked, shocked by this.

"Da, I will."

"O-okay, I'll do it."

"замечательный, I will send in Katyusha in later today."

And Ivan left again, leaving Matthew to wonder who this Katyusha person was.

Later that day, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Matthew said in his whisper of a voice. He knew it couldn't be Ivan, because the Russian never knocked when he wanted to come in.

He heard the lock click and the door ease open. In stepped a woman that Matthew had seen a few times before out on the street while he was selling his newspapers. She had even bought one from him every once in awhile.

"Hello there," she smiled. "You must be Matthew."

He nodded. "And you're, Katyusha?" He asked.

"I am. So shall we get started?"

"Get started on… what?"

"Didn't Ivan tell you?" A head shake was her answer. "Oh, well I'm going to make you look like a girl."

"You're what?" He yelled. Well, yelled for him, but really it was more like loud talking for everybody else.

"Oh dear" Katyusha muttered. "He really didn't tell you anything, did he? Everyone believes that Ivan is married, though he isn't. So he asked me to make you look feminine so people would think you're his wife."

"O-oh…" Matt mumbled. "I… don't get a choice in this, do I?"

"Afraid not… So let's begin, shall we?"

~~~~*RusCan!*~~~~

When she was done with him, Matthew's hair was slightly curled and he had a light coating of makeup on. He also had on a red flappers dress. Finally, he had on black flats. Katyusha had suggested heels to complete the outfit, but there was no way Matt was going to be able to walk in heels. Hopefully no one would be looking at his feet. While she had been working, they started talking. Matt learned that Katyusha was actually Ivan's sister. That had kind of shocked him, since they were completely different from each other.

Once they were done, Ivan came in to get him. He did a sweeping glance over Matthew's attire, and then turned to his sister and smiled.

"I underestimated your abilities, sister." He said.

"Thank you, Ivan," She smiled back at him. "Glad I could help."

Ivan then turned to Matt and asked if he was ready. A nod was his reply.

"Let's go then."

And with that he opened the door and let Matthew out of the room for the first time in about a week. As soon as they arrived at the speakeasy, Matt became overwhelmed with people. Many were congratulating him on his 'marriage'. He had to constantly remind himself that he was the Russian's 'wife' now. More people talked to Ivan, however, which he was very happy about. It meant he didn't have to talk to them. "Just stand there and look pretty" As Ivan had put it.

They had been there for a while when Matthew saw someone familiar go up and talk to Ivan. It was Gilbert. He was shocked by this. What was his best friend doing here, in a place like this? A place where known mafia members are? It just didn't make sense to the Canadian.

Ivan gestured for Matthew to come over. "Gilbert" he said, "this is my new wife, Madeline." Madeline, being Matthew's 'female name'. "Madeline, this is Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you." He mumbled, adding 'again' in his mind.

Gilbert took 'her' hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "A pleasure to meet you."

This made "Madeline" blush faintly. It was quite obvious that Gil had no idea that 'she' was really his best friend. This was probably a good thing, however, since Matt wasn't sure how he would react, or how Ivan would react if he found out. No, for now, it was best that neither of them knew just how he knew Gilbert.

~~~~*RusCan!*~~~~

After the party, Ivan and Matthew went home. Now that the first 'job' was over, Ivan gave permission for Matthew to be able to roam the mansion of a house freely.

"However" he had warned. "If you leave the house without my permission, I will hunt down both you and your brother and torture him in front of your little innocent eyes."

Matt was shocked to say the least by this. "H-how did you know I have a brother?"

"I know many things about you and your brother. Like how his name is Alfred, and how he is a private detective. I also know where you live, and where his office is located."

"But, why?"

"It's simple, isn't it? So I can track down my pet if he ever gets lost."

This had made Matthew shiver.

Since then, Matt had been dragged to a few more parties that Ivan was forced to attend. At almost all of them, he spotted a familiar albino.

~~~~*RusCan!*~~~~

It had now been a month since Matthew had started going to parties as Ivan's wife. Ivan had been spending more and more time talking with Matthew, really getting to know him now. Though Matt still knew very little about the mysterious Russian.

One day, Ivan found him during they day and told him to get dressed in his Flapper outfit.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked. It was far too early for them to be going to one of the parties.

"To a motion picture." Matthew was a little surprised by this, but went to get dressed anyway. It had been a while since he had seen a motion picture, and he did enjoy them.

When they arrived, the two of them sat in the back of the theater. Not long into it, Matt noticed something familiar about one of the people in the audience. There was a prominent cowlick sticking out of the front of his head. There was no doubt in Matthew's mind that that cowlick belonged to his brother, Alfred. And to confirm this fact, he saw his albino friend, Gilbert, sitting next to him.

After seeing this, the young Canadian didn't pay much attention to the motion picture. Instead, his eyes were set on that one cowlick in front of him. He was half mentally begging for him to turn around and notice him, half begging him not to do so. Different scenarios kept playing themselves in his mind of what would happen if his one and only brother noticed he was there as well. Most of them did not end well.

When it was finally over, Ivan and Matthew headed out of the theater, the former having no idea of the inner turmoil the younger of the two was having. As they exited, the two of them ended up close behind Alfred and Gilbert.

"I wish Matthew was here," Matt over heard Alfred telling Gil. "He would have loved that movie."

~~~~*RusCan!*~~~~

**And that's the end of chapter 2!**

**Translations:**

**Малютка: **_**Russian-**_** Little one**

**Замечательный: **_**Russian-**_** Wonderful**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you especially to all those that reviewed the last chapter, it really inspired me to continue to write this one!**

**I am so very sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, but a lot has happened since I wrote chapter one. The biggest being that my girlfriend broke up with me. Seeing as she was a huge inspiration for this story being written, I almost didn't want to continue it. But because all of you guys read, reviewed, made a favorite, and story alerted this story, I knew I couldn't stop. So if it wasn't for you guys, this story would never be finished! So keep on reviewing to encourage me to continue writing it XD.**

**I can't guarantee that I won't take as long this time, that is all up to you guys and how hectic my life gets. (Though now that swim team is over, I should have more time XP) So if you really want me to write more, pester me with reviews! The more, the better!**

**Okay, I'm almost done talking now, I swear! Just one last thing before I go~**

**If you would like to see the picture that started this story going, let me know either in review or private message! Or if enough of you want to see it, all tag it on to the end of the next chapter!**

**So go! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~Canada-Matthew**


	3. How to end a party with a bang literally

**Author's note: Thanks again to all those who read and reviewed! **

**Chapter 3 awaits~**

~~~~*RusCan!*~~~~

Ivan and Matthew went home in silence, the former not knowing what was going on. The young Canadian was never normally this quiet, which probably meant something was wrong. He didn't start questioning him until they arrived back at the 'house'.

"What's going on, Matthew?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"N-nothing…" he mumbled, sitting on his bed.

Ivan sat next to him. "You've lived here for over a month now. I think I can tell when you're lying, Now what is it?"

"I saw… my brother…"

The Russian was silent for a moment before asking, "Just now?"

"O-oui… he was at the theater…"

"I see…."

More silence, longer this time.

"This doesn't change anything, Matthew. You are still my little pet until I let you go…"

"I… I know…"

~~~~*RusCan!*~~~~

About another month has once again passed. Matthew continued dressing up and going to functions with Ivan. The Russian wasn't even sure why he was keeping the other around still in the first place. They hadn't properly had a conversation in the last month and only spoke to each other on a need to bases. The giant figured he would probably let him go soon, but there was still work to be done. It was another formal event that he would be required to attend with his 'wife'. This time the event was for a tobacco supplier that he has been working with, a birthday party. It was at a ritzy club about an hour away from were they lived

Matthew had begun to actually like pretending to be Ivan's 'wife'. He started actually feeling some things towards the other man. However, he wasn't entirely sure if it was really love, or some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. Only time would really tell, he guessed. Perhaps Gilbert would be there again, and maybe this time he would get a chance to actually talk to him. Though his best friend being at all these parties made him want to know what, exactly, he did so he could be there.

When they got inside it was extremely crowded, and Ivan immediately recognized several people. Some he worked with, some drinking pals, and he spotted Gilbert amongst the crowd as well. He seemed to be telling some kind of story to a table full of people

He guided Matthew through the crowd, getting stopped once or twice to be asked how he was doing. They eventually made it to the bar, where the Russian ordered straight Vodka. Once again, Matthew ordered the same thing he did every time, a virgin citrus. It had become a kind of tradition, almost in honor of when they met.

Ivan sighed and drank his all in one gulp, putting the emptied cup on the bar before rubbing his temples.

Knowing something must be wrong, the younger looked over and asked, "Ivan... are you okay?"

He looked over to the blond, slightly surprised he was expressing any kind of worry towards him. "Da, I just..." He sighed and picked up his empty glass and stared at it. "I don't like crowded places." He admitted. The bar tender came over to refill his glass.

"What's wrong with crowded places?" he asked, curious.

"I've always been kind of… Claustrophobic, pretty much since I was a kid." He admitted, drinking his second shot as fast as the first.

"Oh... Is there... anything I can do to help?"

"Nyet-I'll be fine after a couple of drinks." He said, before an obnoxious, to the elder, voice interrupted.

"Even with your lovely bride here you never change." He turned around to face Gilbert and frowned.

The Canadian's heart jumped slightly when he realized it was only Gilbert that was talking to them. Why was he suddenly so jumpy?

"What do you want?" grumbled Ivan turning to call for another drink. Gilbert sat down next to him. "I was just wondering why you always disclose yourself at these functions."

Matthew just looked at him. How did they know each other so well? He just couldn't figure it out.

"Not every one can be a social butterfly like you." Was said bitterly, as he grabbed his drink once the waiter brought it over.

"Butterfly my ass, I'm great and manly, butterflies are not. I'm like a freaking social ape." The albino said enthusiastically as Ivan merely rolled his eyes. "That would explain a lot." He muttered to himself, taking a sip of his vodka.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you buddy." Gil said as something in the crowd caught his eye and he ran off. "I really hate that guy." Ivan muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Why is that?" The Canadian wondered aloud.

"He's annoying." said simply, downing his drink again at last. "Plus he's the second most successful boss in Chicago-But he acts like a damn child. I'll never let him surpass me."

His eyes widened. "H-he's a mafia boss as well?"

"Da, I know I couldn't believe it at first ether." The giant said twirling his cup, a small drop of alcohol still left in the bottom. "He's immature and full of him self. He makes me sick."

"W-well, then..." the Canadian muttered, partially under his breath.

Ivan sighed and rested his face in his palm, elbow on the bar. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I've just worked really hard to get were I am. So when someone who can do it and still be so carefree...It just... irks me."

"I-it's fine… I-I'm just shocked that... N-no, never mind…"

"Nyet-What were you saying?" He asked turning his face to look at him.

"It's nothing, really" He said, not looking at him.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Ivan said sounding slightly frustrated.

"Well... It's just that..."

"Just that..?"

"He... Um..."

"Come on, spit it out."

"H-he's my best friend..." He whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear.

"So...You know him?" He asked with no emotion showing.

"Yeah... I do..."

He was quite for a long time before he spoke again. "Matthew, I think tonight will be your last job." He said looking off away from him.

"I-it will?" Matt asked, eyes widening.

He simply nodded, still not looking at him.

"Wh-why?" he had to ask.

"I'm sending you home, that's what you wanted from the start right? So why should it matter?"

"It doesn't" and yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling… regret.

Ivan didn't say anything after that, though he noticed that Matthew sounded strange.

It was then that the commotion started.

The sound of the party was drowned out by the sound of gun fire, glass shattering and screaming. Ivan's instincts kicked in and he grabbed the blonde and shoved him under a table, handing him a pistol. "Stay here and use this only if you need to." He said before darting off.

Matt just stared at the pistol. How the heck was he expected to be able to use this thing? He decided it would be best if he just stayed hidden.

After perhaps half an hour of a shoot off for the most part things grew silent. Ivan and Gilbert had teamed up and gotten rid of everybody. Or so they had thought.

Ivan went back to the table he had left the blond at and sighed in relief when he discovered he was okay. He opened his mouth to say something but more gun fire interrupted.

To him, it almost seemed like slow motion. He heard the gun fire, watched the bullet move toward him, and Ivan was hit in the back. "Ivan!" He cried out, tears already streaming down his face. Not knowing what else to do, he took the pistol in his hand and shot in the general direction the bullet had come from. He didn't watch, but it miraculously killed the guy.


	4. Party Aftermath

Dropping the pistol, Matthew quickly kneeled down beside where Ivan had fallen.

"Ivan!" he cried, tears already streaming down his cheeks. "Y-you have to stay with me!" He gently held onto him, placing one hand gently on his cheek to make him face him.

"M-matvey?" he whispered.

He smiled through his tears. "Yes! Yes, I'm here!"

Gilbert came up to them then. "We need to get him out of here. Right now!"

Between the two of them, they managed to get Ivan back to his mansion. They placed him on a table and Gil did his best to try and pull out the bullet and wrap him up so he could heal.

All the while, Matthew watched, helping out when Gilbert asked him to. As he continued to work, Gil realized that there was something about Ivan's 'wife' that was extremely familiar to him. He just couldn't figure out why.

After wrapping up all of the wounds, Gilbert left to his own home. "Let me know…. What happens…" Matthew nodded and shut the door behind him.

With the help of some of the other people living in the house, they got Ivan up to the room Matthew was staying in and laid him in the bed. When the others left, Matt got into the bed as well and curled into Ivan's side.

"Matvey?" Ivan asked, having woken up.

"Yes, Ivan?" He asked, looking up at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought for sure you were going to leave."

"I can't leave you. Especially not like this."

"Why not? Don't you want to be with your family?"

"I-I can't because… I…"

Ivan waited for him to finish, but he didn't. The words were stuck in his throat.

"You what?"

"I love you…." And he knew as soon as he said it, that it was true.

The mafia boss was silent for a long time.

"I-Ivan?"

"How?" he whispered.

"How?" the Canadian was confused.

"How? How could you love a monster like me?"

"You're not a monster…"

He laughed. "Yes I am. You don't know what I do. You don't know how I torture people, kill them even, for my own personal pleasure. I am a monster. And I always will be."

"No…" Matthew whispered.

"No?"

"No, you won't always be this monster you are now."

"You don't know me, little Matthew. I crave it. I crave seeing the blood and gore. I enjoy seeing them suffer."

"You say that… but then why am I not covered with cuts and bruises? You haven't laid a finger on me in all of the time I've been here."

"I've wanted to."

"But you haven't. You haven't done anything to me. That's how I know. I know that, somewhere, perhaps deep down inside, but somewhere you're not really who you seem to be. And that's how I love you."

"You shouldn't. You should scram right now and never look back."

"I can't do that."

"Well then, I guess I should tell you that I'm stuck on you too."

Matthew's face lit up at this. "Really?"

Ivan nods. "There's just something about you that makes it so I can't harm you. You're too sweet and innocent. I'm not going to change that." As soon as he said that, he leaned down and softly placed his lips against Matthew's.

To say that he was kind of shocked by this is an understatement. But that didn't stop him from kissing the Russian back, and as passionately as he could. It was obvious that he really loved this man.

Suddenly though, they could hear loud pounding on the front door.

Reluctantly, Ivan pulled away. "I hate to ask this, but can you go get the door, Matvey? I'm kind of stuck at the moment."

Matt giggled. "Of course I can, you just stay here and focus on healing."

When Matthew did open the door, Gilbert was standing on the other side.

"Matthew!" He shouted in glee as he crushed him in a giant hug. "I knew it was you! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm.. staying here for awhile..."

"A while? You mean he kidnapped you?! I'm going to kill him!" he said as he started to enter the house.

"Gilbert, NO! You can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I..."

"You what?"

"I love him..."

"You what?!"

"I love him!"

"You couldn't possibly love a monster like that!"

"But I do! And I won't let you kill him!"

"So what, you're going to stay here for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know..."

"What about your brother? What about me?!"

"I don't know!"

With those last words tears started to stream from Matthew's eyes.

"Fine. Stay. But don't expect me to just let you stay willingly." He stormed off angrily after that.

Slowly, Matthew made his way back up to the bed he was sharing with Ivan and curled up into Ivan's side.

"What's wrong, Matvey?"

"Nothing" he whispered.

"Matvey, are you crying."

"No" he sobbed.

"Yes you are. What's wrong? Who was at the door?"

"G-gilbert..."

"Oh..."

"C-can I just go to sleep?"

"Yes... Go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Very peacefully Matthew fell asleep in Ivan's arms.

**~~~~ *RusCan!* ~~~~**

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the huge wait, but what can I say? I'm very busy! In fact, I'm going to be even busier starting Wednesday. From my job, to my senior year, to all my extra curricular activities, I'm afraid you may not get an update for another few months.**

**However, If any of you live in Utah, I will be hosting a Hetalia World Conference panel at Banzai 2012, so look for me there! I shall be Canada! (Of course!)**

**And I'm looking for more RP partners! If you're interested, please PM me!**

**That's it for now, I'll update again as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee anything.**

**~Canada-Matthew**


End file.
